


"Take me instead"

by ArcticSwan



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Held Hostage, Take me instead, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: Trent wants the people who holds them hostage to take him, instead of Full Metal.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	"Take me instead"

Trent watched as four masked men came and pulled Metal off the floor.

He heard Metal yelp. He had been roughed up earlier, he’d just laid on the concrete floor in the next cell over since they had brought him back a few hours ago. He had been conscious the whole time, he had answered questions, but avoided telling exactly what was wrong.

Now that he was pulled to his feet, Trent saw that Metal didn’t put any weight on his left leg, and the yelp had come when one of the bad guys had grabbed him by the right hand and pulled him up.

“Hey!” he called out and got to his feet, “Let him be!”

“T. Don’t.” Metal bit out.

The men had been by to rough up every one of them, but Metal was by far the one who had gotten the worst of it.

“Look at this guy…” one of the men spoke in heavy accented English, “Thinks we’ll actually listen to him.”

Trent walked straight up to the bars separating them, “Take me instead.”

“T. Don’t.” Metal focused on scowling at him, trying to dial the spine chilling expression of his up to eleven, “I’m good. I can take another beating. No prob.”

The guy who had spoken earlier laughed, “Boys, escort the man you’re holding into the room. We’ll see what we’ll do about this one later.”

Then the five of them headed out of the room containing the cells.

Trent cussed and slammed his palms against the bars, hoping to cause enough ruckus for the men to change their mind.

“Give it up Trent…”Brock sighed, “They’ve got us all just where they want us. They don’t care about noise.”


End file.
